Output drivers may be used in a wide variety of systems. As one example, electrical drivers may be used to communicate data over wired interfaces. When communicating data over a wired interface, signal integrity may be a problem. For instance, the electrical properties of the interconnections and/or packaging may interfere with the signaling voltages & currents and affect the performance of the output driver. In some examples, output driver slew rate control may be used to address such signal integrity issues.
For instance, with proper slew rate control of the output signal generated by an output driver, signal integrity issues resulting from switching noise (dI/dt), transmission line effects, and electromagnetic interference (EMI) (dV/dt) may be reduced.